Surprise From The Future
by aBoastingjerK
Summary: It's about TYL Tsuna brought back to his middle school time. And both TYL and TYE Tsuna gonna got that Surprise. What's the surprise?... if you're curious please read and leave your review. I do NOT own anything except for the plot.


Yayyy! my second fanfic! Thank you for those who review my first fic *bow* i'll stick with one-shot for now since i don't have any idea for a chapter story yet, Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own KHR

Me: Reborn-kun~!

Reborn: What is it Dame-jerK?

Me: This one is not that ridiculous anymore, right?

Reborn: Don't ask me. I haven't even read it yet.

Me: Oh my then Read it please~

Reborn: You're in a really good mood huh?

Me: Well yeah! Now, Start the story!

* * *

Nami-Chuu, 10:32 Am.

Sawada Tsunayoshi. Our main character or known as Vongola Decimo-to-be is having his usual day after the Shimon Battle. It's just his usual Dame life. But suddenly Lambo appear in the middle of lesson.

"Gahahahaha Dame-Tsuna I brought your lunch you better thank Lambo-san" Tsuna Stood up.

"L-lambo what are you doing here- ah you've already answered it. Anyway Thanks" He then walked up to Lambo to get his lunch.

"You have to treat Lambo-san with Candy and Takoyaki Dame-Tsuna" a student in the class snickered.

"haha how lame, to be called Dame by a baby" as the students in the class laugh their ass off, Tsuna is blushing because of embrassment and Gokudera is snapped. His eyes are shadowed, he have a big red mark on his head means his extremely pissed, and his hands clenched. He decide to vent out his anger so he slammed his hand on the table so he can get the class attention.

"Bastards how dare you mock the tenth, I'll blow you up" He then hold some dynamite sticks in his hands. Tsuna and Yamamoto immediately walked/ran up to him to calm him down.

"G-Gokudera-kun calm down."

"Maa maa Gokudera you don't have to blow them up do you?"

"Shaddup Yakyuu-Baka their mocking Juudaime there's no way I'll just let them be as his right hand man and YOU!-" Pointing towards Lambo" you're no exception stupid cow " he throw one of his dynamite towards Lambo.

**Boom**

Lambo sit up "Gotta…be….calm…Wahaaaahaaaa"Tsuna sighed. Gokudera pissed off and walked toward the cow- I mean baby. Then Lambo is pulling out his Ten-years bazooka but Gokudera stopped him from hitting himself with it by kicking Lambo. _Child abuse _the student thought in shock and the teacher Nezu-sensei(Bastard) is speechless. The ten years bazooka flew and fell on Tsuna.

**Poof**

Pink smoke surrounded him. When the smoke cleared the whole class gasped to see a Handsome, gorgeous, elegant (etc) Brunette standing where Tsuna just been. He wore a black suit and pants with white shirt inside.

"Are? Name-chuu? Ah! Must be the ten-years bazooka" The Prince-like man said. Gokudera and Yamamoto snapped back to reality and approach the brunette.

"J-juudaime! I-is that you?"

"Whoaa Tsuna you're so good looking" Tsuna chuckled.

_That's Dame-Tsuna?!_ the students thought.

"Of course it's me and thanks I think" he turned at his (ex)classmates and send a god-damned-handsome-hot- sweet-prince-like smile. All the student nose bleeded including the bast- I mean Nezu-sensei.

"Hello everyone and Nezu-sensei, it's been a long time, only for me thought" Nezu-sensei gotten over his shock and ask.

"umm.. d-did I know you?" The student stared at the brunette, also curious and waiting for an answer. _There's no way Dame-Tsuna is this gorgeous man _they thought. Gokudera twitched.

"You idiot of course he is Juudaime. Sawada Tsunayoshi Dammit!" Everyone (of course except the guardians ) gasped again.

"No way he is Dame-Tsuna!"

"hahaha of course he is" Yamamoto said trying to convince them.

"whaa-! That must be a sick joke! That guy is too hot and wise to be Dame-Tsuna"

"Bastard what did I just say about mocking him" Tsuna hold his right hand man hand to prevent him from throwing dynamite.

"it's fine Gokudera-kun, it's not their fault." he then turned at the younger Kyoko "ah Kyoko-chan! You're still as cute as ever. In the future I had a hard time seeing you because paperwork, hahah I think I must say sorry" Kyoko Blushed red and some of the girls is squeling of jealousy. Kyoko is curious about something and decided to speak up.

"Tsu-Tsuna-kun right? What did you mean having hard time seeing me? Why do you have to see me?"

Tsuna smiled that Woman killer smile again thought this time it's much more softer than the last one" What are you talking about ? of course it's because you're my girlfriend and my fiance" Kyoko Blushed harder and duck her head . Tsuna just chuckled.

"j-juudaime" Tsuna then turned to his right hand man.

"yes?"

"d-did I became your right hand man in the future?"

"why, yes of course" Gokudera shone to the point where everyone in the room have to cover their eyes.

"hahah isn't that good Gokudera?"

"of course it is !"

Tsuna then take a look at his expensive-looking watch.

"hmmm…it looks like I still have 3 minutes "a pause, and he saw something black and white at the corner of his eyes"Lambo! why are you sleeping there? you'll sick" as he walked toward the baby and pick him up. He suddenly flinched as if he just remember something.

"oh crap I forgot!"

"What's wrong juudaime/Tsuna?" asked Gokudera and Yamamoto at the same time.

"I'm in a meeting with **_all _** the alliance family. Crap, my younger self gonna die from nervousness!"

* * *

_~With The Younger Tsuna~_

When the smoke clear Tsuna almost got a heart attack as he faced with a ridiculous number of man he suspect as mafia. He tried hard to keep himself from screaming with womanly voice. In this point Tsuna feel grateful that he have Gokudera as a right hand man in the future. Knowing the situation He stand up and say command in Italian and dismissed the alliance. Now they're on the way to Tsuna's office discussing things.

"Juudaime is it the ten years bazooka again? "

"Yeah! Thanks Gokudera-kun I thought I'm gonna die from nervousness back there" Tsuna said.

"hahahah no worries Tsuna you're with us, well, why don't we also take a little rest, right Hayato?"

"yeah , then let's go!"

Then they walked towards Tsuna's office.

Tsuna's Office

Tsuna's eyes widened at the desk in his office.

"G-Gokudera-kun W-what is that huge pile of paper?"

"Yes that's your paperwork juudaime. Even thought most of them is bill because of Hibari and Mukuro"

"A-and I have to finish it?"

"Yes, but as your older self is not here I'm responsible to finish it and in charge as his second-in-command."

"I see then I'll wait here it's almost five minutes anyway"

"hahaha Tsuna your older self also have the same reaction every time new stacks arrive you know"

"Well, he is me after all"

* * *

_~with the Older Tsuna~_

*Sneezing*" Someone must be talking about me and Reborn stop pointing your gun at me " As he sit in his (former)seat.

"Juudaime ? Reborn-san is not here"

Meanwhile, Reborn (still in his hiding place)pointed his gun towards his student. And he shoot with highspeed that can't be followed by eyes. But, being his student for more than ten years Tsuna dodge it gracefully. Suddenly a baby come out of nowhere.

"hm, it looks like I'm training you good enough"

"of course, you train me everyday like there's no tomorrow "

Reborn only smirk

**Poof**

The Prince is being surrounded by the pink smoke again. And once it cleared it revealed non other than Dame-Tsuna. His face is shocked and Blushing red, added with a nose bleed.

"what's wrong Juudaime?"

"yeah Tsuna you're incredibly red"

"n-n-n-no i-i-i-t-it-it-it's n-no-no-nothing"

Realizing Tsuna's discomfort Gokudera and Yamamoto keep themselves from asking and Gokudera ask(coughthreatcough) everyone in the class not to ask anything.

_~Flashback~_

_As Tsuna waited. Suddenly TYL Kyoko burst into his office with sparkles around her._

_"Tsu-kun!"_

_"e-eh? Kyoko-chan?" Kyoko stared at the younger Tsuna for a while._

_"is it just me or you're shrunk and cuter somehow?"_

_"it's j- just you kyoko-chan. A-anyway what's wrong?"Kyoko brightened again and nodded._

_"I have a surprise for you!"_

_"S-surprise what is it?"Kyoko walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek._

_"Guess what? I'm pregnant!"_

_…_

_"__**WHAT!" **__Gokudera and Yamamoto then turned to Tsuna and congratulate him__(they forgot it's their younger boss)__._

i-i-it's mean I and Kyoko-chan have been…have been …_Tsuna thought. In the middle of processing the thought pink smoke surrounded him and sent him to the past._

**_Poof_**

_~End of Flashback~_

_Oh my god did I have such a good luck?_ Tsuna thought still trying to process what's Kyoko mean. Even thought it have been about 5 hours since the time travel.

Now, Let's see what's older Tsuna is doing~.

* * *

_~With The Older Tsuna~_

**_Poof _**

Pink smoke surrounded him and when it cleared he lightened up as he meet with his Girlfriend/fiance.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan, long time no see what brings you here?" "Kyoko turned to Tsuna's Guardian with a confused look.

"Ah! Ahahahah Sasagawa he's Tsuna but I believe he haven't heard of the good news"

"Good news? What is it?" He turned to his Girlfriend and to his right hand man and to Yamamoto.

"Sasagawa Please tell Juudaime about the news" Kyoko just nodded and smile at her-husband-to-be

"Tsu-kun I'm pregnant!"

_…_

_"__**WHAT!" **_to be precise he have the same look Younger Tsuna has when he heard the news.

"Hahaha he got the same reaction again!"

"un! You're gonna be a father!"

Tsuna fainted a while later. The last thing registered to his mind is-

_Oh my god did i have such a good luck?_

* * *

Phew! finished yey! For now please review!

Reborn: hmm... Not that bad but, not that good either._  
_

Me: Which is it?!

Reborn: *shrugged*

Me: Hmm... i just realized this where's Tsuna?

Reborn:*Smirk* He's going throught my training right now.

Me:*Shudder* if-if you don't want to go throught the same thing please review!


End file.
